They All Have to Die
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Stan and Kyle, ripped apart for the last time, finally they lose it, after losing each other. When their minds snap and the two go on a killing spree together, they become the most known serial killers in the entire world. Starting in their little, quiet, mountain town. WARNING: Lemons, murder, gore, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Stan sat on his bed reading his textbook with a dull expression on his face, he licked his dry lips and flipped the book close and tossed it onto the floor where it landed with a heavy _thud_. The door opened and he looked up to see Kyle standing in the door.

"Hey dude," Stan said as he sat on the edge of his bed, which was when he saw the look on his face, the sad eyes and the deep frown. His eyes were a little puffy and blood shot, his pale cheek had a bright red mark on it in the shape of a handprint beneath his hat. Stan stood up instantly; he hurried over to Kyle and took his hand. "What's wrong?" Stan asked, his voice filled with concern for this little Jewish boy. Stan stared as Kyle's lower lip began to quiver mercilessly.

"I-I…" his voice was lost as he dissolved into tears. Stan hugged him tightly and Kyle clung to him with sobs that shook his entire being. "Sh-She knows…" he whimpered finally between sobs.

Stan's eyes grew wide as the color drained from his face and he looked down at Kyle as he remained clinging, that explained the slap across his face, that explained his behavior.

"Y-Your mother?" Stan asked, his voice quivering with fear.

Kyle nodded as he slowly straightened up to look Stan in the eye, "She brought me here to say g-goodbye…"

"G-Goodb-bye?!"

"She's taking me to a boarding school for Jewish boys, she wants me to be around other boys my age but that aren't gay like I am." Stan shook his head.

"I don't understand," Stan replied fearfully.

"I'm never coming back to South Park…"

Stan fell completely numb as a voice screamed through the house, "Kyle! Where are you?!"

His mother stormed to Stan's room and found the two of them close to each other. Stan didn't want to let go of him, but he knew that fighting Kyle's mom would do him no good, either way he would be gone. With Kyle being Jewish, it would never be able to happen…

"Come on Kyle, we're leaving." She ordered viciously, she eyed Stan maliciously before grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him forcefully out of the room.

"No!" Stan yelled, grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him back, the rage he needed finally broke through and he pulled Kyle close to him and kissed him fervently on the lips. Kyle was stunned briefly before returning the kiss with as much ferocity as he could muster. The last time they would get this opportunity, the last time they would get to see or hold each other. The very few seconds they had before Kyle's mom ripped Kyle from Stan's arms. Stan forced all of his feelings into the one single kiss, to tell the little Jewish boy whom he first friended and then fell in love with, that he would never give up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle stared out the back window as his mother drove him away, Sheila looked back at him and became furious. "Kyle! Sit forward and put your seatbelt on!" she demanded. Kyle sighed as they turned the corner, and Stan could no longer be seen. Stan had been somewhat cold as he followed them out of the house. Sheila pulled Kyle away from Stan and he just wanted nothing more than to run back to him. Kyle pulled his legs to his chest and his lower lip quivered, why was there love forbidden? Why couldn't people just get over it? It's cute for a boy and a girl to be together, but if its two guys or two girls then the whole world as a complete cow and acts just like Sheila.

Now he would never be able to return here…

Kyle remained brooding during the entire car ride out of South Park and off to a fancy Jewish school for boys. This made no sense to him, odds are he would meet other gay guys at this school, despite that it was for Jews. Catholic schools for girls had lesbians. The religion didn't always mean the difference. No matter what there would always be a problem child that everyone hated.

That moment Kyle looked up with an angry look on his face, his pupils dilated and a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. This was the last straw. Sheila had controlled him all his life, and now he decided he would no longer allow himself to remain under her control. Entering this school would give him the opportunity for a fresh start, and he'd already decided what to do with this fresh start.

They pulled to a stop in front of a school three states away. They all got out of the car, Gerald, who had been in the passenger seat silent the entire ride, and Ike who sat beside Kyle.

Kyle looked up at the building, it's magnificence was obvious and he could already tell how pristine the school was. Students played in the school yard in uniforms and Kyle stuck his tongue out in disgust, he hated uniforms with a fiery passion.

Sheila directed him inside and forced him into the principle office where they were shown into a large room by a secretary. The principle was a female with a short pencil skirt and a buttoned up shirt and glasses that hung from string around her neck.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Brofloski," she said, extending her arm for Sheila to take. Kyle remained silent as they began discussing his future at the school. It wouldn't last long, he would escape soon and get the hell out of there.

Kyle brooded as he leaned against the wall, his ginger hair hidden under his hat and he stared down at the ground. He hated his life more than anything at this moment. He was taken away from all of his friends and from his home, because he fell in love with another guy. This sick twist in fate made him want to rip out his hair and shove them down someone's throat, choking them with it.

He glared up at them when the principle smiled at him, "Unfortunately though, hats are against the dress code here, so you won't be able to wear that Kyle," she said with a deceitfully sweet voice. Kyle wrinkled his nose and looked away. He hated his hair, he hated when it stood out like it did. It was so wild and annoying thing he just wished it would go away.

"Kyle, be nice," Sheila said, shaking her finger warningly at him. He rolled his eyes and made no response to either of them.

"It's alright Mrs. Brofloski, all the boys we've had come through here are always shy and upset at first because they feel like they're being abandoned. But they warm up and soon have many friends."

"Yes, well Kyle is actually being brought here because he's taken a bad road, and we would love it if you could help set him straight." Sheila responded with a smile.

"Oh? And what road would that be?" the principle asked sweetly.

Sheila bit her lip and looked at Gerald. "I'm gay." Kyle stated bluntly, his voice was cold and dead, he was furious but kept it hidden. It would all come out in due time, but not now, not just yet.

"Oh, is that it?" the principle replied, Kyle glanced up at her, "Well we do have a therapist here at the school, we could possibly set him up for sessions weekly."

"That would be wonderful! Wouldn't it Kyle?" Sheila asked, Kyle gave no response, merely glared at the woman who posed as his mother, she was no one to him at the moment; he desperately hated her. She had put him through hell, and hell would spread out before him as he continued down this false path he was setting. It was merely a shortcut out of this shithole.

"Well, how about we get the little man settled in to his room, he can meet his roommate and get ready for classes starting tomorrow." The principle said. They walked out of the room and down several halls, a few flights of stairs, and were walking through a large hall of dorm rooms. Most students were outside in the sun, but a few students were inside their rooms.

They stopped at a room marked 213, the principle knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened and a young man stood there in a tan and green uniform, his hair was parted down the center and Kyle stared at him.

"Kyle, this is Melvin-"

"Tell me about it!" Kyle blurted out.

"Kyle!" Sheila yelled. "You behave yourself and apologize!"

"Why should I? This guy is a total Melvin." Kyle insisted.

"You will apologize to him this instant!"

"No." Kyle defied angrily, his rage slightly bubbling beneath his surface.

"Excuse me?!"

"Mrs. Brofloski," the principle said softly, Sheila looked at her, still seething, "We can deal with that at a later time, maybe your son will grow to like his new roommate."

Kyle crossed his arms, "Doubtful…" he muttered irritably.

Sheila opened her mouth to speak but closed it again with what seemed like a lot of effort.

They continued through the introductions and then they presented him with a uniform, "Kyle, this will be you your uniform for classes, you will use it every day and wash it each night. There will be no dirty uniforms here, and you will not be allowed to wear your hat as it is against school policies."

Kyle scowled and nodded with quite a bit of effort. He took the uniform silently and allowed Sheila to kiss him on the cheek. They left him in the room with Melvin alone and Kyle made no effort to acknowledge him. Kyle didn't want new friends.

"Now that they're gone," Melvin said before locking the door and then returning to his bed, he pulled out from under his bed a box filled to the brim with miscellaneous items. This somewhat peaked Kyle's interest; Melvin tossed him something and Kyle caught it with a look of mild surprise. In his hands was a candy bar and Kyle looked up at him, Melvin smirked, "Do you really think I'm that much of a rule follower? Don't judge a book by it's cover, and also know this, if you rat me out, we'll take care of you."

"We?"

"Most of us here don't follow the rules, we just have a really good lying face."

Kyle grinned a little, "I'll take your word for it and behave to the best of my ability."

Kyle had a thought this might be a little more bearable until he could carry out his plan. He walked over to Melvin and stared down into the box, in it was porn magazines, candy, and other things that were banned here. Kyle grinned, this would make it so much easier to win this battle of wills.

Kyle walked over to his bed and sat down, throwing his bag on the bed, he laid back and groaned into the air above him. It was going to be a long time for him here, it would also be rather difficult. He wasn't allowed to keep in contact with Stan at all. Kyle closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep Stan's happy smile in his mind's eye for as long as he could. But all he could think of was the devastating tears that were falling down his face when Kyle drove away.

The sight had been so painful, but now it was haunting him like no other. Kyle sat up and took a deep breath, "You'll wanna put on your uniform," Melvin said, Kyle glanced over at him, "They do random checks to make sure we're all abiding the dress code."

Kyle glared at the uniform that he'd thrown on the foot of his bed in disgust. He slowly got up and pulled it on, he didn't remove his hat though, he hated that red hair, why couldn't they just get over him wearing his hat?

Kyle slowly removed it, the huge mass of red hair was released and stuck up. Melvin stared at him for a moment, Kyle was just waiting for him to say something, daring him with his eyes. "Don't worry, we all have things we hate about ourselves."

He wasn't be cruel, Kyle smiled just a little but tried to tame his hair a little, but he knew if he went too far into trying to tame his hair, it would turn into another moment when the New Jersey folks tried to take over South Park. Kyle smiled a little at how ridiculous it had been. But now, what he would give to be there again, even having to deal with Cartman's mouth would almost be worth it.

Kyle looked at the window as it began to storm outside, the weather was reflecting the turmoil within him. This storm would boil over though, and he would have his revenge.


End file.
